Suave Brisa
by Chukiii
Summary: Durante una misión, Sai descubre su nueva curiosidad...El sentir a su querida Sakura-san. ¿Logrará cumplir su cometido? SaiSaku


Suave Brisa

**Suave Brisa**

**By: .Chukiii.**

**Pairing: **SaiSaku.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Sai observaba insistentemente la espalda de Sakura. Ella iba delante de él junto a Naruto, quien le conversaba animadamente sobre la última misión que tuvo solo.

Sus pensamientos divagaban mientras que con su oscura y, aparentemente, inexpresiva mirada seguía los detalles de la anatomía de su compañera. Pensaba en cómo podía llegar a entender a esa chica en particular, Sakura era muy extraña en realidad.

Primero podía abrazarte, bromear junto a uno; y luego se le hacía un comentario, se enojaba y te golpeaba hasta casi matarte. Pero, de todos modos, no dejaba de ser especial.

La pelirrosa frenó de golpe y se giró sobre sus talones, posando su verde mirada en los ojos negros de Sai.

—**¿Te sucede algo? No has hablado desde que salimos.**-Dijo mirándolo interrogatoriamente. El rubio notó que la chica ya no caminaba y también paró, esperándolos.

—**No me sucede nada, fea.**-Contestó con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas. Sakura al oír ese sobrenombre tan molesto frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con furia para evitar insultarlo o golpearlo.

—**¡Vamos ya, 'ttebayo!**-Gritó el Uzumaki al ver que no avanzaban, ya quería comenzar la misión que la vieja les había dado esa mañana.

La chica desvió la mirada al suelo, suspiró y comenzó a caminar, no si antes darle una advertencia al moreno.

—**Sai, si quieres volver entero de esta misión te recomiendo que no me jodas.**-

Él volvió a sonreír y la siguió. Su oscura mirada nuevamente se posó en aquella espalda, recorriéndola entera. La kunoichi vestía una camisa ajustada color blanco que dejaba ver un poco de su piel debido a su corto tamaño color blanco, con un mini-short color negro, las sandalias Ninja, y sus infaltables guantes cubriéndole sus finas manos. Sai sentía muchísima curiosidad por sentir aquella piel, ya que una vez la había visto en bikini y realmente se veía suave, perfecta para el tacto.

Sakura notó que la observaban y se volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de su compañero fija en su retaguardia.

Pero ella interpretó mal el lugar…

Se sonrojó notablemente, se acercó a un confuso Sai y le propinó un puñetazo que lo dejó sentado. ¡Qué pervertido!

—**¡Eres un maldito descarado!**-Gritó antes de volverse para alcanzar a Naruto, quien preguntó lo sucedido y luego siguió su camino.

—**Menuda loca.**-Susurró posando una de sus manos en el lugar golpeado. La verdad quería sentir la sensación de acariciar la piel de la kunoichi rosada, no de cualquiera, sólo de ella por el simple hecho de verla atrayente, misteriosa, bipolar, y otras cosas que lo hacían desear tocarla, besarla.

Ese sería su reto en esa misión; se quitaría las ganas de sentir a _Sakura Haruno._

…

La noche había caído en el bosque, los tres ninjas se habían encendido una fogata y uno de ellos tenía que ir por algo de comer. Sakura había sido la primera en decir que no iría porque ya era de noche, por lo tanto Naruto y Sai debían arreglárselas, jugando al piedra, papel o tijeras.

Ambos cerraron el puño, contaron hasta tres, y luego mostraron.

Naruto sacó papel.

Sai sacó tijeras.

El rubio bufó molesto ante su derrota y se fue en busca de algo para alimentarse, no habían probado bocado en todo el día. La chica de ojos jade se había puesto muy nerviosa con Sai, ya que éste no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Se sonrojó y, frunciendo el ceño, lo encaró.

—**¿Qué miras?, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**-Dijo nerviosa. Como respuesta esperaba un "tu fealdad" o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue al muchacho sentado junto a ella sonriéndole.

—**Me preguntaba qué se sentiría besarte. Leí en un libro que cuando se besa a una chica especial, ésta te transmite sensaciones incomparables.**-Sakura quería que la tierra se la tragase. Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que lo besara…Sintió cómo el cálido aliento de su acompañante se iba acercando cada vez más, cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto. Pero lo que sintió fue un susurro en su oído, que le provocó un tremendo escalofrío. —**Pero creo que será en otro momento, Naruto-kun se acerca.**-Dijo en aquel susurro.

El rubio llegó enseguida, con un poco de frutas y una cantimplora. Se sentó a un lado de sus amigos y les dio una a cada uno, para que coman algo. Mientras disfrutaban de la comida, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en aquella escena con Sai…¿realmente había hablado enserio? No. Quizás sólo había sido una mala broma.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente y, al terminar su fruta, se recostó sobre el césped.

_Mañana lo averiguaría._

-.-

-.-

-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo uno. Sé que está bastante extraño, pero supongo que con el pasar de los capítulos se entenderá mejor xD!

Espero sus reviews para ver qué opinan ;)

Atte.

.Chukiii.


End file.
